Herança de Sangue
by anatanotenshi
Summary: Seria um amor não correspondido capaz de extinguir a raça humana? Seria um ser tão egoísta a ponto de destruir o próprio ser amado apenas para impedir que esse ficasse ao lado de quem realmente ama? E será que as almas podem suportar uma dor tão grande qu
1. Prólogo I

**Notas da autora:** oiiiiiiiiiiii! Olha eu aqui, genteeeeeeee! Bem, eu sei que devia estar mais preocupada com a outra fic, "O Guardião do Templo", mas... ai, sabe, é que eu não consegui resistir! Preparem-se! Essa fic promete, viu? E eu não esqueci a outra!

**Disclaimer:** ai, ai... a parte mais triste... e é com imensa dor no coração, que eu informo a vocês: Gundam Wing e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. TT Mas não quer dizer que essa fic não seja minha, "visse"? Meus direitos autorais! XP

**Reviews:** esse aqui vai ser o cantinho das reviews, sim? Vou fazer um apanhado geral e elogia-las aqui (mas não quer dizer que também não irei criticá-las caso sejam ofensivas, mal-educadas ou preconceituosas).

**Summary:** Seria um amor não correspondido capaz de extinguir a raça humana? Seria um ser tão egoísta a ponto de destruir o próprio ser amado apenas para impedir que esse ficasse ao lado de quem realmente ama? E será que as almas podem suportar uma dor tão grande que destrói-as até que sejam imortais? Yaoi, Lemon, DarkLemon, Angust, Aventura. 1x2,3x4,5x13.

**P.s.**: Essa fic aborda temas envolvendo homossexualismo, sexo explícito, possíveis estupros, Mpreg (homem pode engravidar), Angust. Para todos aqueles que forem menores de dezoito anos, peço que se retirem. O mesmo recado vale para aqueles que não gostam dos temas que serão abordados nessa fic. Não me responsabilizo por nenhum dano moral que possa vir a causar caso qualquer pessoa leia esta fic. Todos têm livre arbítrio e sabem o que é bom, ou não, para si.

Sem mais tagarelice, boa fic para todos que se arriscam nessa jornada!

**Herança de Sangue**

Prólogo I

Mais uma noite sem dormir. Mais uma noite sem alguém na cama, sem alguém do meu lado para dizer que me ama, para dizer que eu sou especial. Masturbação... única forma que venho tendo de conseguir prazer.

Amor... há quanto tempo eu não sinto isso? Sim, eu já senti e tenho certeza que foi esse o sentimento. Não há como explicá-lo, não há como ensinar ou estudá-lo. Quem ama sabe que ama, e quem não ama pensa que ama.

E qual a diferença entre saber que ama e pensar que ama?

Bem, quando eu o conheci, pensava que o amava. Pensava, pois ele correu perigo; eu não me importei. Não tive coragem de me sacrificar por ele.

Ele amava-me. Iria morrer e ele me salvou. Foi para o hospital, ficou três meses em coma e mais dois anos na fisioterapia. Enquanto eu... eu aprendia a ama-lo. Sim, eu aprendi. Eu amei-o, então, com todas as minhas forças. Não, não era uma sensação de dívida para com alguém, aquela sensação que faz com que você se aproxime de uma pessoa apenas porque tem que retribuir um favor.

Não, o que eu senti não era culpa ou algo que dissesse que eu deveria recompensá-lo. Bem, isso também, é claro, mas o que eu senti, foi um bem estar tão grande ao perceber que ele me fazia bem, que ele coloria meus dias, que ele me fazia esquecer das dores.

Ah, aquelas dores... com ele elas não existiam.

Mas, agora, tudo acabou. Tudo aquilo que eu vivi, que eu sonhei, que eu saboreei... acabou. Simples, não.

Não sei como consegui continuar vivendo. Não sei como ainda continuo pensando. Mas uma coisa é certa: desde o dia em que ele partiu para um lugar melhor, meu mundo, que finalmente estava começando a ser reformado, desabou. E dessa vez, para nunca mais reerguer-se. Nunca mais, porque sem a base, sem ele, tudo será como antes de conhecê-lo.

E apenas uma coisa me entristece: o amor que nunca lhe confidenciei. Ele sempre disse que me amava, que eu era a única coisa que o mantinha feliz, vivo. E agora... nunca mais terei a chance de mostrar a ele o que eu sinto, o que eu senti, e o que eu sempre vou levar comigo após sua morte: a cruz. Não a mesma de Cristo. Oh, não. Mas a que eu sempre levarei, e que levo desde aquele dia, é feita de espinhos. É feito de lamúrias. É feita de ódio. É feita de inveja e ganância. É feita da Herança de Sangue, da Herança dos Vampiros.

CONTINUA...

**Notas finais da autora:**

Oieee!

Bem, eu sei que ficou meio embaraçado e não deu para distinguir ao certo de quem é esse POV, mas não se preocupem, com o tempo tudo será explicado.

Mas... para matar a curiosidade de algumas pessoas... vou revelar: Duo POV.

Isso aí! Como será que o Duozinho querido vai se sair dessa vez? Será que ele vai suportar tanta dor?

Não percam! Herança de Sangue, uma fic de amor, ganância e intrigas. XP (clichê é fogo!)

BJAUM!


	2. Prólogo II

**Notas da autora:** oiiiiiiiiiiii! Olha eu aqui de novo, genteeeeeeee! Bem, eu sei q sou uma incompetente, que coloca no ar dois caps de uma fic nova sem nem ao menos atualizar um cap-zinho da outra, mas é q eu não consigo resistir! Vem aquela vontade e... pimba! Outro cap! Mas, eu prometo, o prox cap será de "O Guardião do Templo"!

**Disclaimer:** ai, ai... a parte mais triste... e é com imensa dor no coração, que eu informo a vocês: Gundam Wing e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. TT Mas não quer dizer que essa fic não seja minha, "visse"? Meus direitos autorais! XP

**Reviews:** Bem, como acabei colocando no ar esse cap junto ao anterior, posso dizer apenas que espero muitas reviews, viu, gente? Não se preocupem, eu não ficarei zangada se minha caixa de e-mail estiver lotada. u.u ... XP

**Summary:** Seria um amor não correspondido capaz de extinguir a raça humana? Seria um ser tão egoísta a ponto de destruir o próprio ser amado apenas para impedir que esse ficasse ao lado de quem realmente ama? E será que as almas podem suportar uma dor tão grande que destrói-as até que sejam imortais? Yaoi, Lemon, DarkLemon, Angust, Aventura. 1x2,3x4,5x13.

**P.s.**: Essa fic aborda temas envolvendo homossexualismo, sexo explícito, possíveis estupros, Mpreg (homem pode engravidar), Angust. Para todos aqueles que forem menores de dezoito anos, peço que se retirem. O mesmo recado vale para aqueles que não gostam dos temas que serão abordados nessa fic. Não me responsabilizo por nenhum dano moral que possa vir a causar caso qualquer pessoa leia esta fic. Todos têm livre arbítrio e sabem o que é bom, ou não, para si.

Sem mais tagarelice, boa fic para todos que se arriscam nessa jornada!

**Herança de Sangue**

Prólogo II

Abrir os olhos. Nunca me fora tão pesaroso fê-lo. Poderia existir destino mais cruel que o de ficar longe de seu amor, longe de seus amigos, longe de sua família, longe de sua vida? E o pior: não poder morrer. Oh, não. Isso eu nunca poderia fazer. Meu sonho, meu desejo, minha tentação: a morte. Mas eu não posso. Não posso porque sou imortal. E, acima disso e de tudo, porque eu tenho esperança. Não, meu coração não mais bate, mas tenho aquela sensação de esperança, de poder voltar a ter nos meus braços aquele menino, tão meigo, frágil, doce... meu amor.

Não posso dizer que eu tenho certeza de que ele me ama, mas, nos seus olhos, no fundo de sua alma, eu pude ver. Oh, sim, eu vi! Neles estavam impressos todos os sentimentos dele. Todos que eram dirigidos a mim. Quando fecho os olhos, ainda consigo ver os dois orbes violetas. Vivos e felizes, que expressavam tamanha alegria e vivacidade, tanto amor!

Em compensação, quando abro meus olhos, vejo a realidade. Fria assim como eu me submeto a ser. Com ele eu não precisava fingir, não precisava ser frio, calculista. Não precisava ser o Soldado Perfeito.

Olho ao meu redor e a única coisa que vejo é o imenso oceano. Por causa dela... daquele ser repugnante... eu não tenho-o em meus braços. Idiota. Como fui me deixar enganar tão fácil? Se estou aqui, a culpa é exclusivamente minha.

Agora, no meio do nada, do imenso infinito, lamento. Também, isso é a única coisa que posso fazer. Lamentar. Lamentar eternamente e manter acesa a chama de esperança que ainda insiste em dizer que conseguirei sair daqui. E, quando conseguir, aquele pequenino voltará para os meus braços. Para aninhar-se a mim antes de dormir.

E assim, passo os dias. Durante um tempo que não sei dizer a quantidade. Não sei, afinal, ninguém saberia, caso, assim como eu, estivesse em uma jaula de vidro sagrado, no fundo do mar, onde nem mesmo a luz consegue chegar, enxergando apenas por causa de uma luz externa.

Mas um dia, eu sairei. E ela sucumbirá! E ele voltará para mim. Para meus braços. Para minha vida.

CONTINUA...

**Notas finais da autora:**

Bem, acho que não tenho nada a dizer. Ah, sim, claro, já ia esquecendo: Heero POV.

Ah, não liguem, não, eu sei que é retardado dizer quem é o narrador-personagem somente no fim, mas, não se preocupem, quando acabar os prólogos, o POV-de-fulano-de-tal será citado bem no início, para ninguém ficar boiando ou quebrando a cabeça. Mas falem a verdade, dá aquele friozinho na barriga e um "q" especial esse ar de mistério, não?

Ah, mas, pensando bem, seria interessante se vocês me dissessem o que preferem: narrador-personagem ou narrador-observador para os caps? Porque os prólogos serão todos POV.

Espero a resposta nas reviews e, não se esqueçam: modo democrático. A maior quantidade sempre vence então... MANDEM REVIEWS! Mas não vale enrolar, hein! Um voto por cap de cada pessoa!

BJAUM!


End file.
